


Thank You [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knives, Manipulation, Restraints, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020, let me know if I missed anything, lots of non-sexual but just as non-consensual touching, non-consensual master/slave, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 3; Cult AU] Virgil begins his training.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Thank You [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 3: My Way Or The Highway [Manhandled]

_ October 2nd. 2:42 pm.  _

__ Janus was so hungry he was nauseous. Judging by the way Virgil pressed himself against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as sweat beaded on his forehead, he wasn’t doing much better. 

The door opened, and Virgil peeked, eyes cloudy with hope. 

Janus’ heart squeezed. He’d learned quickly that even the most defiant broke when they were hungry. 

Bates and Styx walked down the steps, Styx with a bounce in his steps. Janus watched over their shoulders for a third, and slumped when the door shut behind them. 

Neither of them looked at Janus. Bates kneeled to unlock Virgil’s ankles, and he carefully folded his legs with a grimace, his joints popping. He held his hands to his chest and looked between the three warily when Bates released his handcuffs. 

Bates smiles. “I know you’ve been very curious as to what our plans for you are. I’m happy to say you’re about to be provided some answers.” He stood and gestured Styx closer. Bates rested a hand on his shoulder. “While I was busy handling matters here, Styx led the mission to your motel, and  _ personally _ retrieved Janus. I think it’s safe to say he deserves a reward.” Bates gestured to Virgil. “That’s you.”

His eyes blew wide. “I’m sorry?” 

Bates nodded and patted Styx’s shoulder. “Styx is your new owner. From now on, you’ll be following his orders and, as his superior, mine as well.” 

Janus’ heart dropped to his stomach. Styx grinned, wide like a shark’s. He snapped and pointed to his feet. “Here!” 

“No,” he snapped. He rose to his feet on shaky legs. “I’m not your fucking  _ pet. _ ”

Bates sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. Styx’s grin widened. Virgil looked between them in shock. 

Styx held up his hand. “Hush.” He snapped and pointed to his feet. “Last chance. Come here.” 

Janus flinched as Virgil ripped off his collar and threw it at Styx. It smacked his chest and slapped on the ground. “You’re fucking insane! Let us out!” 

Bates stepped back and leaned against a filing cabinet. Styx stalked forward and grabbed Virgil by the back of his neck. Virgil yelled as Styx threw him hard to the ground, his palms scraping along the stone. Styx slammed his foot into Virgil’s ribs; he grunted as his chest collided to the ground. 

Styx snatched the collar and wrapped it around Virgil's neck, tying it tight enough for him to gag. He stepped a few feet away, snapped, and pointed to his feet. 

Virgil sat on his knees and reached for the collar. 

“If you touch that, I’ll break your wrists.” 

He hesitated. His hands slumped to his sides. Janus’ heart raced, thumping in his ears and fingertips. Virgil’s hair dripped with sweat, his face with tears. He was shaking, not with fear- at least not entirely -but with pure rage. 

_ You will never be like him. And he won’t last much longer.  _

“I trust you have this in your hands, Styx?” 

“Yes sir, I do.”

Bates patted his back as he left. Styx snapped and pointed to his feet. 

Virgil wet his lips. “No.” 

“You’re going to be fun to train. We haven’t had one like you in quite a while. Isn’t that right, Janus?” When Janus didn’t answer, Styx looked at him. “Last one we had that fought this hard was Logan, huh? He didn’t last that long, though. Longer than you did, but that’s not a hard goal to beat.” 

Virgil looked at Janus in surprise. He flushed, blinking away tears. 

“Virgil,” Styx said with overly-fake sweetness. “Come.” 

He sneered. “Make me.” 

Styx smirked. “Gladly.” 

He took a fistful of Virgil’s hair and dragged him across the room. Virgil screamed and clawed at Styx’s wrists, dragging long strips of skin away but Styx didn’t flinch. Virgil doubled over with a gagging groan when Styx kicked him in the stomach. 

Styx pulled Virgil’s head up. He whimpered, his stomach spasming as he fought to bend over. Styx brushed his hair back. 

“Poor boy, you just had to make things harder, didn’t you? I wonder how long that masochism will last.” 

Virgil’s teary eyes cracked open to glare at Styx with more hate than Janus had ever seen on someone’s face. 

_ He’s going to kill him.  _

__ Janus wasn’t sure when. But he knew. 

“Let’s start your training. Janus will be a good boy and watch, let me know if I miss anything. Why don’t we start with a simple, ‘Thank you, master?’” 

“Fuck you, suck my cock.” 

Styx chuckled. One hand still fisted in Virgil’s hair, he unbuckled his sheath and pulled out a knife with a pitch black blade. Virgil stiffened as Styx pressed the metal against his cheek, point pressing under his eye. 

“Looks like someone isn’t getting dinner tonight. Want to know what else I can take away?” 

Sweat dripped down Virgil’s face. He stared at the ceiling without moving his head— He didn’t move an inch. 

“Be a good boy and say it,” he whispered. “If you don’t give me any more trouble, I’ll consider feeding you.” 

Virgil’s breaths dragged in and out, getting thinner by the second. “Thank you,” he spat. His eyes were nearly rolled all the way back. “Thank you!” 

He whimpered as Styx pressed the knife closer. A thin stream of red ran down, curling through the groove along his nose. “Janus, does that sound correct to you?” Janus only hesitated half a second before Styx screamed his name, a sob ripping from Virgil’s throat. 

“No!” Janus gasped. “No, that wasn’t right!” 

“Thank you, master!” 

Styx paused, and grinned. “Say it again.” 

“Thank- Thank you…” He sucked in a sharp breath. “Thank you, master.” 

Styx pulled the knife away. “Again.” 

Virgil didn’t move. “Thank you, master. Thank you, master.” 

He flinched as Styx grabbed his chin. “Look at me, pet.” 

Virgil shuddered. He shakily met Styx’s eyes. 

“Again.” 

“Thank you, master. Thank you.” 

Styx ruffled Virgil’s hair. “What a good boy! I’ll nap on it and see if you deserve dinner.” He snapped and pointed to the corner Virgil had been shackled to. “Bed!”

Virgil stared at him in shock while Janus screamed internally.  _ Just do it!  _

__ Styx arched an eyebrow. “Sorry, was that too many words? Should I speak slower?” 

He set his jaw. “No.” 

“No, what?” 

He squeezed his eyes shut. “No, master.” 

“Good. Bed.” 

Virgil stumbled to his feet and hobbled over to the corner, gripping his stomach. Styx sheathed his knife and restrained Virgil again, including his ankles. 

Styx straightened up, looking so proud Janus wanted to deck him. “I’ll be sure to tell Bates what a good boy you were, Janus. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

He ruffled Janus’ hair as he passed. The door slammed shut, and Virgil broke down in sobs. 

A million things ran through Janus’ head. 

_ You’re so strong.  _

__ _ You’re braver than I’ve ever been. Than I’ll ever be.  _

__ _ I’ve never met anyone like you.  _

__ _ Who taught you to be like this?  _

__ _ Why did we have to meet this way?  _

__ _ Can I help?  _

__ _ Can you teach me?  _

__ Janus sniffled and looked away. He settled against the wall, his eyes drifting shut as he blocked out the sounds of Virgil’s sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy


End file.
